


Merry Candlenights, Ya Filthy Animal

by LazyCakes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time, Floor Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: This is a gift for allmyshitisghostwritten, loosely based in their 'A Comedy of Errors' universe.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Merry Candlenights, Ya Filthy Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allmyshitisghostwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyshitisghostwritten/gifts).



> Pretty much exactly what's on the tin

Kravitz bites back a deep breath. 

“Your brother is going to kill me.” He sighs, and at the desk across from his, Lup barks out her signature laugh. 

“Just as long as you didn’t leave just before dinner, you’ll survive.” She dismisses, not looking up from the file in her hands as she flicks back through it. “ _ There _ we go.” 

Lifting her stone of farspeech, she murmurs, “You’re looking for shelf fourteen-G, box eight, babe.”

Oh, right. Barry’s down in records, looking for siblings to the book Kravitz holds. 

All three of them had been called back in after-hours, emergency backup for a raid that had gone south, and bless the heavens that Lup didn’t make fun of the lipstick smeared on Kravitz’ jaw until  _ after _ it was all over. 

“Hm..? Miss Lup..?” 

Lup jolts at the sleepy, small voice that crackles back through the stone. “...What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing, kid! I must, ah...I must have grabbed the wrong stone. Sorry, hon, go back to sleep!” 

Through the stone, Angus yawns. 

“...Okay. Good luck.” 

“Well, there goes that.” Kravitz says, feigning as much disappointment as he can. 

“It’ll take me at least an hour to find him down there.” Lup groans as she buries her head in her hands, Angus’ emergency stone thunking to the desk. After a moment, she looks back up over folded hands. 

Kravitz grimaces, but truthfully, even pretending to care has passed him by. 

He’d panicked when the emergency call had gone off, and had blinked out of existence without so much as a word. 

Blinked out away from his gorgeous now-boyfriend, having only made it official mere minutes before, the question gasped out between distracting, sloppy kisses. So he’d left Taako in his halfway-dimensional home, as real as he could have made it for him, with no explanation nor way to leave. 

Taako is going to kill him, and if he somehow manages to survive, Lup will kill him a second time. And Barry…

Well, Barry won’t kill him, but he’ll give him that disappointed-father look, and that’s even worse. 

Getting back to Taako is the only thing Kravitz has been able to think of since leaving him, half-tipsy, half-dressed, on his couch.

“Well.” Lup sighs, slapping her hands on the desk, pushing herself to her feet. “There’s nothing you can do while I have to go get him. Best practice your apology, Bone-Man. My brother doesn’t crumble easily.” 

Hiking the file under her arm, Lup backs out of the room with a hellishly knowing wink. 

Kravitz pushes a thumb into his temple. God, what could he possibly say? Taako’s going to be so angry, Kravitz is really going to have to turn on the dramatics, he’ll be surprised if he survives this time without actually getting to his knees, he’s fucked up before, there are only so many fuck-ups he can make before that elf runs out of patience.

Oh, that elf.

Standing, leaving the spellbook on his desk, Kravitz feels over his own waistcoat. He’d shuffled it back on at some point in the night, though he doesn’t remember doing it. He’d far preferred the feeling of Taako’s hands, slender, warm, nails just long enough to tease, unbuttoning it compared to the work of doing it himself.

Rubbing one more time at the waxy red marks on the edges of his mouth and the sharp corner of his jaw, Kravitz slices open the space of his office, now shared with Barry’s wife, and steps backwards through it. 

He’d done his best, but the house he’d built to take Taako back to is hardly a home; it’s more a handful of rooms, tossed together sloppily, doorways that don’t really make sense and arbitrary lights to show off his best work. 

But Taako leaps to his feet as soon as the rift opens in the kitchen, and then Kravitz doesn’t know what to think; he was mostly expecting him to sit on the edge of the couch, to cross his arms and ignore the reaper. Instead, Taako’s rushing around the kitchen island to him, grabbing his collar with too-cold hands, looking him over with wide, wild eyes. 

“Taako, I—I’m so sorry, darling, I don’t know what came over me, I should have warned you, but—are...are you alright?”

Taako lets go of him, pushing trembling hands to his sides. His heart is pounding, pulse racing, and his eyes are wet, the tip of his nose red. 

“You  _ left _ me.” Taako says, and it’s so simple, so broken, Kravitz doesn’t know what to do. 

A Taako who would have feigned irritation, anger,  _ anything,  _ Kravitz was prepared for that, but a Taako this honest? This vulnerable? 

He pushes the heel of his palm along his cheek as he swipes a stray tear away, and it breaks Kravitz’ heart. “You disappeared, and I tried to call Lup, but she wouldn’t pick up, and you know Barry doesn’t keep his stone on him, ever, and I didn’t know what was happening, what was wrong, how long you were going to be gone—“

Taako hiccups into silence. Kravitz can’t even begin to hope to break it. “When you left, all the lights went out, and I was just here, in the dark, waiting, for Fantasy-Christ-Knows how long.”

“Taako.” Kravitz manages, and stops there, because he can’t really manage much else. He drops his scythe and it disappears into nothingness against the wood floors, only as real as Kravitz lets them be. He circles his arms around Taako’s elbows and realizes that the elf is  _ freezing,  _ the trembling from more than just fright. “Let me—Let me get a fireplace going, I — shit, I’m so sorry. Lup grabbed the wrong stone when she was heading out, I’m sure she’d have picked up if it had been the right one, but—why didn’t you call me?”

Using just one arm to herd Taako back into the living room, Kravitz runs a hand along the flat wall, willing it to give way, and kicks a cushion into existence as he lowers Taako to sit at the new opening. On his knees as he wills the fireplace to life, he watches Taako blink the new light away and gesture to the couch. 

“You left your jacket here, my guy.”

Kravitz can’t find it in himself to apologize. In the firelight, Taako is a sight to behold; he’s still a little frazzled, though he seems to have re-dressed himself as best he could, shirt tucked back in and rebuttoned to a modest level, but his hair is still pulled and pushed away from what had been a careful style into something that better fit the cushions of Kravitz’ couch, and his lipstick is still smeared along his Cupid’s bow, only making his pout that much more pronounced.

“Oh, Taako,” Kravitz tries to make his voice as doleful as he possibly can, carefully rubbing at Taako’s forearms as the fire licks heat into them both, “I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry. It was an emergency call, and I just — I just panicked, I didn’t even realize what I’d done until it was too late.” 

“I—I thought—“

Taako starts, but then his voice cracks, and he ducks in and pushes his mouth to Kravitz’. 

Kravitz doesn’t think his newly-minted soul could bear hearing what Taako was about to say, so instead he lets himself be kissed, hard and sloppy on purpose. Taako’s body goes from bowstring-taut to boneless in an instant, falling into Kravitz as much as he can from where he’s perched on the cushion. Kravitz makes it something silky with half a thought, and catches Taako in as many armfuls as he can handle, which is only two, and it’s all it takes, anyway. Taako’s tall enough, but he’s an elf, light bones and lean muscles, and it’s only right now, as his entire body trembles, that Kravitz realizes how small he truly is. He slots a knee up onto the cushion to deposit Taako back onto it, loose hair cascading over his arms where he holds him. He’s shocked at this new, vulnerable Taako, feels like it’s something he wasn’t meant to see just yet, and when he pulls back, Taako’s still looking at him with glassy, lost eyes.

He’s... _ helpless. _

Kravitz doesn’t like the way his stomach tugs at that thought.

“You’re not going to give me a chance to throw myself to your feet before forgiving me? Hm. I must have given you even more wine than I thought.”

Taako’s laugh is watery, still a bit weak, but his smile is more like himself, lopsided.

“Don’t tell me you had something planned.” He manages, and it sounds more like himself, smoothing a hand down his own thigh where his legs are bent under him, pushing the hem of his skirt back into place.

Kravitz sighs as dramatically as he can manage.

“Mm…not a  _ plan,  _ so much as a few ideas. Depended on how well you were going to give me the cold shoulder.”

He even retreats his leg from the cushion, back to kneeling on the floor.

With a quick glance to the window behind him, thunder rumbles from the nothingness, rain that isn’t there pounding against glass that isn’t there, and he begins, as british-ly as possible, 

“My darling, how I could even  _ begin  _ to ask you for forgiveness, is beyond me.”

Taako giggles with a roll of his eyes, swatting weakly at Kravitz’ arm as he crawls himself just closer.

“I can’t—I can’t handle the accent, really.” Taako snickers, and Kravitz feigns disappointment as he drops it. He takes Taako’s hands and holds them close to his own chest, relishing in the delighted grin that cleans the last hints of tears from his face.

“My dear, darling dove, trust that every second away from you was pure  _ torture.” _ He enunciates, more honest than teasing by now, haunted at the thought of Taako all alone, in the cold and dark. “I  _ never  _ want to leave you in need of me, and if I were to ever do such a thing willingly, I’d pray my Queen take this body away from me until I’ve learned how to use it properly.”

“‘Properly’?” Taako repeats glibly, just one eyebrow dangerously quirked.

Kravitz tries to push on, but the slightest flush hits his cheeks, and Taako’s giggling again, shifting closer until their knees bump. “I think, somewhere deep in my heart, I can find the strength to forgive you, if you could manage to make me forget you left at all.” Taako says, innocently walking his fingers up Kravitz’ shoulder.

Kravitz doesn’t need to be told twice; his hands are around Taako’s waist before his mouth is skating down his jaw, and the hand on his shoulder finds purchase in the hair at the base of his neck. Taako smells like rosewater, cinnamon, a wine more expensive than it tasted, and Kravitz soaks it in deeply. He finds the edge of Taako’s jaw and nips just gently, hearing how Taako’s breath catches, and then the skin under his mouth is pulled away, replaced with his boyfriend’s lips.  _ Boyfriend.  _ It sets his bones on fire, blood that has no reason to flow alight in his veins. Taako is  _ his,  _ at least for right now, and he can’t get enough. Taako sidles further into his lap, cushion almost entirely abandoned, and glossy curls of taffeta hair swing around them. Taako is like a jellyfish, gorgeous, and by the time Kravitz is in too deep, he’s entirely wrapped up in him, and too delirious to care. He kisses Taako hard, and when the elf tugs back, his flush is high on his face.

Breathless, he smiles, crooked.

“Okay.” He pets the back of Kravitz’ hair idly. “That’s a pretty good start.”

“‘Start’?” Kravitz tries, but Taako slips all the way into his lap, nipping at the end of his nose before dipping back down to kiss him properly. By  _ properly,  _ of course, it’s more like desperately hungry and incredibly hot. The hands at his neck wind back down, smoothing over his chest before tugging at his waistcoat again, and just like before, his hands slipping the buttons open is a feeling Kravitz could never give to himself. 

He knows, vaguely, that this is a normal enough activity for mortals, and he also knows he moves way slower than Taako has wanted (read: that awkward-ass kiss after their second date). Truthfully, the openness of it all shocked him; what, it wasn’t like he’d had much  _ practice  _ these last seven centuries or so! How many gorgeous elves with whip-smart tongues waltz into  _ your  _ workplace’s parking lot like they own the shit?

He finds his hands active on their own, pulling Taako all the way flush to his hips, groaning in spite of himself when Taako grinds his hips down  _ hard,  _ the heat there damn near overwhelming. 

“Oh,” Taako gasps, “that’s a real nice noise, there, Krav-cakes.” He breathes against his ear, rolling his hips in the same way. The shimmy of his hips helps untuck his blouse, and the satiny fabric needs hardly any coaxing before it slips free from his shoulders, puffy sleeves catching at his bent elbows. Kravitz pulls at the cloth-covered buttons, but only manages one before his wrists are pulled away in just one of Taako’s long hands. “Ah, ah, ah!” He chastises. “Come on, you know that isn’t fair, you’re wearing  _ way  _ more than me.” 

“Hey, your wedges are in the kitchen. And I took off my waistcoat.” Kravitz pouts as he tugs his hands easily out of Taako’s grasp. Taako huffs a stray lock of hair out of his face, rolling his eyes hard enough to pull something.

“My heavy petting isn’t good enough for you? Just gotta get mackin’ on me?” Taako demands, only half teasing, and it makes Kravitz laugh. 

“Alright, I’m not  _ that  _ old, you can’t call this  _ heavy.” _

Taako’s eyes are sly in an instant, edges of his lips quirking up. Almost all the lipstick is long gone; now, they’re just red from attention.

“Oh, yeah? Maybe I need a history lesson.” Taako drawls, tracing his fingers over Kravitz’ shoulder seams. His hands clutch uselessly at Kravitz’ collar as he ducks back in, and this time passes his tongue over the ridiculously soft fabric of Taako’s upper lip. Taako tugs back with a gasp, and Kravitz’ mouth is open to apologize immediately, but then his chin is pinned between Taako’s thumb and forefinger, and Taako’s other thumb is slotted into his mouth, pushing it open and in the direction of the fire. 

“Are you—is your tongue...split?”

“Bifurcated?” Kravitz supplies, as best he can with the hand in his mouth. The hands retreat, and Taako bites his lip.

“How’d that come to pass, reaper man?” 

Kravitz runs his hands up Taako’s sides. 

“It’s not as gruesome as you’d think, this body is just...like that. You don’t like it?” 

Taako’s hands meet Kravitz’ as they dance across his slender chest, eyes dark. 

“ _ Never  _ accuse me of such a thing, babe.” 

To prove it, he dips back in and kisses Kravitz with enough tongue to make him lightheaded, pulling at the reaper’s shirt insistently. 

Kravitz rounds his hands over Taako’s hips, pulls him flush to his torso to ruck his skirt further up into the bend of his thighs, and his hands duck under Taako’s, freeing him from his shirt with ease. He runs his hands up Taako’s torso, a shiver following. 

“This isn’t fair.” Taako complains, though he tugs his shirt off and tosses it away somewhere. “You’re as cold as ice, Bones.” 

Kravitz is too busy setting his eyes upon what’s before him to respond. Taako’s skin glows in the firelight, the waist of his underwear rising high above the waistband of his skirt, stopping just above his belly button in a shade of crimson that’s not his usual fodder, but a famous staple of Kravitz’. 

Thunder snarls ‘outside’ as Kravitz manages to smile up at Taako, still running his hands over his skin. 

“Sorry, dove. I can make the fire stronger?” 

Taako tugs at Kravitz’ shirt again, arching into his touch. 

“Oh, it’s plenty hot in here, it’s not me I’m worried about.” 

The last button of Kravitz’ shirt is undone and Taako shoves it off his shoulders, groaning loudly. “You  _ have  _ to be wearing an undershirt, huh?” 

“I was under the impression I was going on a very high-stakes date!” Kravitz tries, though he’s laughing as Taako wastes no time in pulling his shirt up gracelessly. His hands are searing against Kravitz’ skin, mapping his body out hungrily as Kravitz tugs his shirt off over his head himself. 

Taako finally takes his hands away when Kravitz’ own settle behind him for support, and scoots back in Kravitz’ lap just enough to get a full view of him. Taako’s a good showman, but there’s real impress in his eyes when he smiles. 

“You make a real nice sight, boytoy, but I bet you’d look  _ way  _ better sprawled out on the floor.” Taako drawls, accenting it with a thumb against his own lip. Kravitz laughs; does Taako  _ really _ think he’s going to be topping the grim reaper?

His own hands find purchase in the dips of Taako’s iliac crest, thumbing over the sheer fabric, teasing at lace details. 

“You know, after all that effort I went through to make you this cushion?”

Taako shrieks weakly as he’s shoved back, landing squarely on the floor cushion with his legs still pushed open around Kravitz’ thighs. “I think I prefer you on my floor.” 

Taako grins his signature gap-toothed grin and tosses his hands up above his head, feigning all the helplessness his impish flush can manage. 

“I could be convinced to stay down here...if you  _ really _ make it worth my while.” Taako’s back to suave, silky purrs of each word, hands back to touching every exposed inch of Kravitz as soon as he leans within touching range.

Kravitz dips in and drags his tongue over one of Taako’s nipples, letting the peak of it press into the slit of his tongue, and Taako’s seductive drawling melts into a restrained, surprised gasp. His body gives away how much he likes it, back arching up into Kravitz’ touch as his hands ball into fists in the crook of each of Kravitz’ elbows. 

He flicks carelessly over it just once before leaning up from Taako’s body. His flush is indescribable in the firelight, a new life to him. 

Kravitz wonders if it’s magic, if Taako’s doing it on purpose, or if he knows he’s doing it at all. Kravitz leans back in and offers the same treatment to the other nipple, and this time Taako catches his head in sly hands, turns a shaky moan into a shaky laugh. 

“Ah, Bones, unless you’re ready to get  _ real  _ nasty, you might wanna redirect your attention, my imagination’s’a wanderin’ with that tongue of yours.” 

Taako smiles dazzlingly at him, but the heavy hang of his lashes over his eyes can’t lie; he’s got it  _ bad,  _ he’s in real deep. 

It’s pretty cute. 

“Oh? What would, in your words, ‘real nasty’ look like?” He tries to sound as innocent as he can, and not think about how heavy his belt buckle is, practically pulling him down against Taako for reprieve. Taako pulls him close with the hands in his hair, and nips sinfully at his ear before whispering into it, 

“Oh, you know the drill. This going into that, here getting tugged to there, some real wet wiggling around, maybe even a little of that on this, if you’re feeling really spicy.” 

Kravitz snickers into the cushion above Taako’s shoulder. 

“Hm. Sounds like you’re pretty experienced.” 

Taako’s breath exhales  _ hot  _ over Kravitz’ ear, and his baby-sharp canine just grazes the shell of it as he murmurs darkly again. 

“Well, it’s not exactly a game of follow-the-leader, but if we need a lead…”

Kravitz grunts out a surprised, pleasured noise as Taako’s hand shoots from the nape of his neck to the bulge in his pants with laser precision, thumb just too accurate for Kravitz to do anything but rut into it.

“Oh,” Taako breathes as Kravitz opens his eyes, “that was a real lovely face, Bones.” 

He giggles as Kravitz looks away, and the feeling of blush rising to his cheeks is foreign; it’s warm, but not in a comfortable way. He doesn’t quite like it. 

But Kravitz is never a man to get mad, just even, so as Taako massages so perfectly, Kravitz ducks for a nipple, settling his hands around Taako’s waist to keep it in place. He scrapes the edge of his fang against Taako’s skin, hearing the tremble in his breath before he feels it in his body. He closes his mouth and sucks down hard, the bruising sure to follow much more of a sloppy, sexy afterthought than an intention. Taako chokes back a loud moan, and that won’t do. Kravitz lifts back to flick the points of his tongue over heated skin, eyes on Taako’s face as his head tips back and he gasps. 

“Are all elves this sensitive?” Kravitz asks, half-teasing, half-earnest, and it earns him another eye roll, the hand at his dick pulling at his belt buckle instead. 

“That there is a Taako exclusive, and it’s entirely your fault, anywa _ —aeeh!” _

Kravitz waits until Taako’s in the middle of whining to pinch at the other nipple, and it earns him an unprepared, indulgent sound deep in Taako’s throat. He grins sheepishly under Taako’s glare, doing it again as Taako opens his mouth to chastise him for it. 

With half a groan, Taako swats Kravitz’ hand away before dipping down, tugging Kravit’ belt out of his pants with enough pressure to snap a loop, tossing it across the floor. 

He actually whines when Kravitz scoots away, an indignant sound accented with a gorgeous pout. 

“You’re so cruel to me.” Taako says, failing to realize that Kravitz’ scooting is leading his face to the waistband of his panties. 

“I’m about to be much crueler, then.” Kravitz laughs, taking handfuls of Taako’s skirt and tugging it down unceremoniously. 

He takes his time drinking in the sight before him, though; Taako’s all shallow breaths and mussed hair, silvery curls a pillow under him, nipples peaked and red, the one already bruising just nicely, and though there’s just enough lace on his underpants to leave something to the imagination, they’re hardly modest. 

Taako  _ screams _ a warbled moan when Kravitz presses his mouth to the strained lace, Taako’s hands back to his hair and tugging. 

“Thankful you don’t have neighbors.” He gasps out, body shuddering when Kravitz chuckles against him. 

“I never said I didn’t.” 

He drags his tongue over scarlet fabric, watching Taako’s eyes intently as they look back at him, unfocused and glassy. He catches the backs of Taako’s thighs and pushes them apart, settling in the space between with absolutely no intention of letting Taako move. 

He nips down the strained tendons in each of Taako’s thighs, letting his lips catch against silvery stretch marks. He smiles against the skin under him as the hands in his hair tug impatiently. He relents just barely, tracing the tips of his tongue along the twitching mess of a bulge in Taako’s panties, flicking unfairly at the tip of his cock. Taako groans through a bit lip, eyes rolling back just enough. 

“Krav, baby, you’re so sweet to me, but patience is a virtue, and I’ve got no plans to become a saint.” 

He rolls his hips up insistently, tugs at his hair. 

Kravitz grins, nestling his chin into the crook of Taako’s thigh. 

“Don’t worry, dove, I’m patient enough for the both of us.” 

Taako barks out a laugh not dissimilar to his sister’s, but it becomes a demanding whine in an instant when he rolls his hips again, and nothing happens. Kravitz’ grip on his legs is unforgiving, and the feel of Taako flexing beneath him is dizzying. 

“What a horrible tease.” Taako pouts, but his hands still play leisurely at Kravitz’ hair, thumbing over his ears. Everywhere he touches tingles, like it’s the first time Kravitz has felt anything, especially with the gentle scrape of his polished nails. Kravitz mouths at scarlet lace until it’s dark maroon, slick with spit and rich with Taako’s insistent whining. He’s not sure what his goal is, but the rising flush on Taako’s cheeks is well worth watching, accented with each huff as he tries not to let on how badly he wants Kravitz. “Okay, seriously, babe! You’re, like,  _ super  _ hot and really good at this, but I’m going to need this number fantasy dry-cleaned if you keep this up!”

“Seriously?” Kravitz says, already perched to keep going, but then he sees Taako’s lip tremble as he looks resolutely away.

“I’m  _ drunk,  _ Krav, and emotional. Blame yourself!” 

Kravitz skates back over Taako’s body, pushing his thigh between his legs and kissing him. Taako wraps his legs around Kravitz’ hips, groaning into his mouth when Kravitz ruts back. “Oh. Yeah. That’d be real nice.” Taako breathes as their bodies meet. In a flash of motion and a distractingly deep kiss, Taako’s sitting on his hips, keeping Kravitz pinned to the cushion. He grins from his new perch, undoing Kravitz’ trousers without so much as a glance. “Think you’ll be too hot inside me?” 

Taako’s toothy grin only grows when Kravitz hides his face in his hands. 

“How can you possibly say something like that with a straight face?” 

Kravitz doesn’t hear the response, he’s too busy having his pants tugged down his legs and feeling the silk of his boxers catching on Taako’s thighs. Taako’s hands settle on Kravitz’ stomach, and his chin tilts to the side. “Hey, Bones, all good? I don’t know that I need to remind you to breathe, but, uh…”

“I’m fine. You look amazing.” Kravitz starts immediately, settling his own hands over Taako’s thighs and rubbing his thumbs in circles. Every inch of him is alive in the flickering light, shadows dancing in the dip of his navel, his collarbone, the flesh of his legs heavy and hot against Kravitz.

“Yeah, yeah, and just for you, babe, as long as you’ve got a condom around here somewhere.”

Kravitz flourishes against his skin and there’s a foil between his fingers, tapping it against Taako’s leg with a smile that’s probably dopier than he wants it to be. “Great, thanks!” Taako chirps, taking it and shoving it gracelessly into Kravitz’ mouth. “Hey, keep track of that for a minute for me, capiche?” 

Kravitz glares, but Taako’s grin is just too good, lifting up his skinny hips to shimmy his underwear off, settling back over Kravitz’ thighs to tug at his waistband, too. Taako’s cock is a lovely pink, not quite so debauched as his lips or nipples, and arches up against his stomach and a patch of silvery-blond curls, slender like the rest of him. 

Taako lets out a low, brazen whistle as he frees Kravitz from the last of his vestements, grinning as he palms Kravitz’ cock, eyes on Kravitz’ face. “Oh, that’s where I left it. Thanks, Kravvy!” Taako cooes, freeing Kravitz’ mouth with half a giggle. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Kravitz says, no bite to it.

“And thank god for it, or this place would feel like the realm of the dead!” Taako laughs as he fits the condom over Kravitz, biting his lip as he watches himself move. “But, uh, really. That’s a real nice package, Bones. Part of a holiday raise?”

That really does make Kravitz laugh, even though Taako’s hands are places Kravitz is  _ certain  _ nobody has touched before. Kravitz gathers the base of Taako’s cock in a hand, too, squeezing gently. Taako’s breath all huffs out at once, and his eyes tilt dangerously up as they flutter closed. “Okay, okay, I really can’t play like that, you’re going to kill me.” 

Kravitz can’t bite out his response before Taako murmurs something and pushes his fist down Kravitz’ shaft, oozing with lube. 

“Sort of a waste of a spell slot.” Kravitz manages. 

“For you? I’ll use a level six, babe.” Taako grins, already easing himself back. Kravitz grabs for his hips. 

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself!” Kravitz tries, though it’s through gritted teeth as his cock slides between Taako’s asscheeks smoothly. 

“Don’t you dare worry about me, Bones.” Taako purrs, and with a pitchy moan, he settles over the head of Kravitz’ cock. Kravitz lets go of Taako’s sides before he bruises him. He’s unbelievably hot and tight, and each shift of his body around him as he tries to settle is a test deep in Kravitz’ nerves, everything in him hungry to thrust up into that tight heat. Taako tilts his head back, eyelashes fluttering, and he humps forward to where Kravitz had been holding him. Finding nothing there, Taako fucks his hand over himself with the last of the lube, and the sound he makes almost makes Kravitz wish he really did have neighbors, just to have someone else hear this. 

He swats Taako’s hand away and replaces it with his own, tight against his body. Taako whines with a little rock backwards, but when it spears him further on Kravitz, jolts forward further into his touch. 

“Cruel.” Taako gasps out, rocking back again only to jolt forward, and the motion of his slender body is cute in its desperation. “God, Kravitz, you’re killing me, really.” 

“If I were, I promise you’d know. And you wouldn’t be making such nice sounds.” Kravitz says, pushing Taako just a bit further down and groaning at how his body reacts, back arching. His hands flutter uselessly in front of him for a single angelic second, before descending over Kravitz’. His fingers lace into Kravitz’ where his hand rests on his thigh, clutch his wrist where he holds him still. 

Taako moans through grit teeth as he sets himself further down Kravitz’ length, and then it’s all gasps and the rock of his body, onto Kravitz, into his hand, back and forth. By the time he’s seated fully on Kravitz, his lip is bitten puffy and red, and Kravitz has marks on his wrist from where Taako holds on. 

“Hoo, boy. That was a fun little challenge.” Taako says with a delirious hum, setting a weak pace of short, loose hops of his hips. He laughs when Kravitz’ head sinks into the cushion, and from behind heavy eyelids, Kravitz watches Taako’s skin move, firelight flickering over his features. He’s amazing, each move of his hips a perfect thrust, even without Kravitz rolling his hips up to meet him.

But who doesn’t love a little help? 

Taako moans loudly as he bounces down onto Kravitz’ cock, not prepared for the sharp push from beneath.

Kravitz lets go of Taako’s cock to push his hair over his shoulder, resting his hand on his neck. Taako gazes down with hazy eyes, jerking himself off lazily as he pushes down to meet each of Kravitz’ upward thrusts.

He grins into the thumb Kravitz rests on his lip, lifting his hips just a bit higher, tongue flashing against his thumb as Kravitz groans. 

“In my day,” Kravitz manages through labored, pleased thoughts, “this was a thing reserved for beds.” 

“In  _ your  _ day, it was illegal for elves to stay the night in human homes. Aren’t you so thankful it’s the modern era?” Taako says, far too eloquent for being stuffed to the brim. 

“Just saying, I can make a lovely, tenderly soft bed, next time.” 

“‘Next time’?” Taako manages, though his breaths are more tellingly stilted. “Next time, I’ll conjure up something real nice, too, don’t you worry.” 

Well, Kravitz is worried. 

Rolling his hips back, he pulls Taako forward, thrusting into him at a bent enough angle to do something new, and it’s well worth it; Taako keens out a shattered cry and his cock twitches through his fist. “Oh, right there, babe, please.” Taako gasps, eyes closed and mouth open. He fucks himself back onto Kravitz, who’s enjoying the new angle just as much. Each time he hits Taako’s prostate, his entire body tenses up, somehow even tighter, and his breathing catches, chokes, trembles. Kravitz isn’t sure what part of him likes that, but it’s really, really powerful. 

He waits until Taako’s hand is teasing the head of his cock to grab for the base, pushing him down as he thrusts up, and the litany of noises that spill from him are certainly a warning, but not one Kravitz pays any attention to. He’s close, too, each noise that leaves Taako pushing him that much closer, and as his thrusts lose most rhythm and depth, just pushing over that spot deep inside the elf that’s making him shake, he groans loudly and cums inside his new boyfriend. 

Taako gasps brokenly as Kravitz buries himself as deep as he can, and with the two hands pulling his dick in tandem, it isn’t long before he’s cumming with a loud moan that’s half Kravitz’ name, spilling onto his own freckled thighs and Kravitz’ stomach. 

Taako hangs limp in the air above him as his orgasm pulls a few short thrusts of his hips against Kravitz’ hand as his own finds support on Kravitz’ abdomen, and when he’s finally spent, he immediately drops down against his chest, kissing him warmly. 

“What a ride.” Taako murmurs when they part, grinning as he swings his leg off of Kravitz to snuggle up to his side, wholly ignoring the mess across his skin. It only takes a thought to clean them off, anyway, and it’s a good thing, because the sex, panic, and overall length of the day has all caught up at once. Kravitz can hardly keep his eyes open, and just falling asleep, naked on the floor in front of a roaring fire, sounds pretty good right about now.

“Couch?” He tries. Face squished into the cushion beside him, Taako laughs.

“Not a chance in hell you’re getting me up right now, Mister Reaper.” He drawls, rolling and pulling until they’re facing the fireplace, Kravitz firmly spooned against Taako’s skinny back. Kravitz nuzzles into the back of Taako’s neck limply.

“Alright, fine. But seriously, I have a bed.”

Taako yawns out a laugh.

“Mhmm, and I’ve got a boyfriend who’s nice and cuddly after a fantastic round of dicking down. If you really wanted to be in bed, babe, you shoulda fucked me there.”

Kravitz doesn’t even have the energy to laugh.

“Next time.” He murmurs. Taako’s hand settles back onto Kravitz’ hip. 

“Yeah, next time.” Taako purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya, babe


End file.
